


After Death: Lily Wants to Know

by CaptainErica



Series: After Death [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to wizard heaven we goooooo, Gen, I almost added her FREAKING OUT over Snape, She wasn't ever going to stand down, This time it is Lily, but I decided that that could be explored later if need be, lily died to save her son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily has died. She can feel it in her bones. How is it, then, that she can see her husband right there in front of her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Death: Lily Wants to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of After Death. There will be more to come. I dunno if that is a good thing.

The shrill voice was ringing through her head: _Stand aside you silly girl…stand aside_. It was like a whisper, a deadly mantra running through her mind like a broken record. He’d had a hood on, was he tall? She couldn’t remember, all she could remember was the voice. It would never go away.

“Not Harry, please, anything but Harry.” She gasps out, there are tears running down her cheeks and green flashes behind her eyelids. She’s dead, and she knows it deep down in her soul. The tips of her toes are even aware, and that’s what makes her thoughts stutter.

Her eyes flutter, but they won’t open, she’s fighting with her body; a body she shouldn’t be in. “I’m dead.” She rasps out, leaning forward unconsciously as the words rip from her throat. “Harry! Harry!” She calls, but she doesn’t hear anything but her own voice reverberating off the walls around her.

She hears the high cruel laugh of the insane man who’d taken her husband down as if he was nothing. She hears the voice like a whisper, drifting down her spine like electricity: _Avada Kedavra_!

There was nothing but cruel malice in his haunting voice, and it wouldn’t stop. She couldn’t stop the voice from repeating through her mind. “Why?” She whispers, her voice catching on the word and she finally wins the fight she’d been having with her body; her eyes pop open.

All she can see at first is white. It’s dazzling, and sparkling, and so, so, so bright. She’s breathing hard as her eyes adjust, and suddenly she can see it: a little white room, and an empty chair across from her. Her curiosity wins over her pain, which crowds its way to the back of her brain and waits. She turns to the left and sees only empty nothingness before turning her head to the right.

She would have missed him if she hadn’t have been secretly hoping to find him there. He looked so small in this empty white room. He was the only color in the whole place, in his ugly Gryffindor red tracksuit; the one that matched Harry’s.

The tears start again, fresh and hot and big, and she slides forward off the chair, uncertain and unable to really feel her body. “James?” She calls softly, and it’s like he’s snapped out of a trance.

He’s all gangly legs and tripping over his arms as he lurches up and across the floor toward her. “Lily, Lily, oh Lily you were supposed to make it! You were supposed to live.” He breathes out and it’s really James. Really the stupid reckless boy who ruffled his messy hair and carried a snitch around with him because he thought it made him look cool.

“I couldn’t let you go on without me, you wouldn’t last a day.” She chokes out, a desperate kind of laughter bubbling its way out and making it hard to form the words.

“Oh Lily, we were so reckless, weren’t we?” He whispers into her hair, and she notices how long it is, how much longer it is than it was just moments previously when she had been shielding her baby from Voldemort.

A shiver tears through her at the name, and James pulls her closer to him. “Don’t think about him Lils, don’t think about him. Let yourself get used to whatever this is.” He mutters into her hair, and she sniffs loudly, tightening her grip on that awful tracksuit.

“Where are we, James?” She asks, and she feels like all they are saying are their names but it helps, it really helps.

“I dunno, Lils,” He murmurs after a short moment of thought. He’s running his hand through her hair and it feels so real. She can actually feel his hand in her hair. “Mum’s here, though, she dropped in to see me just before you came.” He’s still being quiet, and she thanks him for it because she suddenly feels like everything in this new world is too much. Too bright, too loud, too empty, too sudden.

“Where’s our baby, James?” She whispers, and the tears are coming again and James’ hand is still in her hair but he’s crying too, she can feel it.

“I dunno. I dunno, Lils, I know nothing.” It’s wretched hearing those words coming out of her husband’s mouth. That mouth that had always laughed, and refused to lie. The reckless mouth that quirked up into a smile whenever he looked at her.

It’s painful, sitting there, not knowing anything. She’s getting used to her body…her new body. They’re in a heap on the floor and she can feel her knee pressing into his thigh and her nails pressing into the fabric of his shirt.

She hears a noise, a hesitant sound, like the opening of a door, and she remembers that James had said his mother had come to see him. She looks up over his shoulder, and there stands Mr. and Mrs. Potter. They’re holding hands, and they are far younger and healthier than Lily had ever seen them.

“Oh Lily.” Mrs. Potter murmurs, and James’ head perks up. He helps Lily to her feet and they walk over to his parents.

They hug, and Lily feels the warmth of the hugs as if she were alive and well and not dead and standing in a white room with James and his dead parents. She shakes her head to try and disperse the cynicism, and looks up at them with pleading eyes.

“Harry? What happened to Harry?”

The door is still open and suddenly Lily can hear loud cheers coming from outside. A smile flits across Mr. Potter’s face, and Mrs. Potter is crying. “He survived.” Mr. Potter says, and Lily feels James fall to the floor, but she’s not ready to join him, she won’t let herself.

“How?” She asks, and all she can imagine is that Voldemort took him, and is hiding him somewhere, and this isn’t good news, this is a nightmare. But Mr. Potter is still smiling.

“The curse backfired.” He says simply, and Lily pulls in a deep breath. “He’s been hit instead, and little baby Harry is safe in his crib.”

_Safe_. As safe as a one year old with two dead parents could ever be. But Dumbledore knows. Professor Dumbledore knows that they’ve been attacked.

“He’s alive.” She says, and she can’t believe the words are coming out of her mouth but they are and she’s so happy she could burst. “James, James he’s alive, our baby is alive!”

“Say it again, Lils.” He says, and at some point he’d stood back up, but she hadn’t been paying attention.

“Harry’s alive, James.” She says, and he grins and pulls her into a hug.

“I want to see,” James says after a moment, and Mr. Potter nods, indicating for them to follow.

“Do you mean that we can actually watch?” Lily asks, and Mrs. Potter turns back to grab her hand.

“We can. It’s mostly close friends and family, though.” The older woman says, and Lily nods, trying to wrap her head around it.

“How?” She and James ask at the same time.

Mrs. Potter laughs. “Oh, you’ll see. Don’t worry.”


End file.
